watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Makuhari Shūei High School
Makuhari Shūei High School (幕張秀英高校) is the fictional school based on the private Makuhari Junior and Senior High School that Tomoko Kuroki and most of the student characters attend and the main setting of WataMote. It is located in Chiba City, Tōkyō region. As a private school, it requires an entrance exam. Tomoko first met, but did not remember, Hina Nemoto, during their examination. Her friend Yū Naruse spectacularly fails the exam. When required to serve on the entrance exam committee, Tomoko first meets the very nervous Shizuku Hirasawa. Tomoko begins both the manga and its anime adaptation anticipating how her life will change for the better when she becomes a high school student. She is currently in her final third year. Dress Code Mukahari Shuuei does not appear to regulate the hair of students. Characters have varying lengths of hair, and many female characters and a few male characters color their hair. The regulations do not appear particularly strict given the variety of ways characters wear their uniform or even wear a hoodie over it; however, when Tomoko takes her cousin Kiko Satozaki to visit during her Golden Week break, she still dons her uniform. Girl's Uniforms Tomoko nearly always wears the basic uniform which consists of a white shirt, a brown or green tie depending on the adaptation and color panel, a beige above-the-knee skirt that has a stripe, and knee-high socks. Over her shirt, Tomoko wears the full beige blazer. The shirt and skirt appears to be the "bare minumum" since Masaki Yoshida usually only wears the shirt and skirt without a tie. Her friend Rena wears her tie loose, while Anna wears a girl's "butterfly" neck tie. Some girls wear sweaters rather than a blazer. In the anime, both Hina and Okada will wear a pull-over light beige sweater which is given a pink color in the anime. Others, such as Asuka Katō and Kotomi Komiyama wear a buttoned sweater which appears colorless in the manga black and white panels, but can appear a dark brown in some color panels such as the cover for Volume 10. Tomoko wears this sweater with a thin bowtie while souvenier shopping during her school trip to Kyōto. Boy's Uniforms The boys wear a male variation of the uniform with the white shirt, colored tie, and the blazer, with dark brown slacks. Like his sister, Tomoki wears this full uniform. They can also wear a sweater in lieu of the blazer. Known Students 3rd Years *Tomoko Kuroki *Yuri Tamura *Mako Tanaka *Masaki Yoshida *Anna Haruna *Rena *Kotomi Komiyama *Hikari Itō *Emiri Uchi *Miyazaki *Natsu *Kayo *Girl with Glasses *Girl with Long Braid *Hina Nemoto *Akane Okada *Yoshinori Kiyota *Suzuki *Koharu Minami *Sachi *Nori *Maki *Asuka Katō *Kaho *Futaki *Hatsushiba *Kakinuma *Wada *Oka *Girl with Short Hair *Mike *Former Class Rep *Kakkun *Imaki *Three-Legged Race Guy *Depressed Black-Haired Girl 2nd Years *Akari Iguchi *Tomoki Kuroki *Sayaka 1st Years *Shizuku Hirasawa Former Students *Megumi Imae *Hot Guy *Graduating Senpai Known Teachers *Ogino *Homeroom Teacher *Art Teacher Notable Spots Cafeteria Tomoko doesn't often eat here, so the cafeteria is seldom shown. The number of times the cafeteria has been shown can be counted on one hand. Appearances *WataMote Volume 10: Chapters 97 Library Kotomi works as a librarian here. Tomoko made a feeble attempt to get Kotomi fired in Chapter 89. Trivia *The kanji for shūei combines 秀 (excellence) with 英 (hero, England). *During Tomoko's second year of high school everyone in her grade went to Kyōto. *During her third year, everyone in her grade visits the amusement park based on Tōkyō Disney . *Per Chapter 35 , the full name of the school is: Harajuku Educational Academy: Makuhari Shuuei High School (nicknamed Haramaku.) Gallery C1_mirror.jpg|Tomoko dons her uniform for the first time. Tomok_Gazes_at_Uniform_E1.png|''Anime'' depiction of Tomoko staring at her new uniform. Kitta_Izumi_Episode_5_Ending.png|Kitta Izumi live-action recreation of the ending of the episode with music. Yoshida's Friends C095.png|Rena, Anna, and Yoshida model the bare minimum uniform. B&G_Uniforms_E1.png|Variations on the school uniform. Tomoko_Sweater_c75.png|Tomoko wearing the sweater. Category:Location